Nothing I can't handle
by Uzumaki Rina
Summary: A young woman comes to Konoha, and turns out to be Narutos sister. She becomes a konoha kunoichi, and when sent on a mission to spy on the Akatsuki, she gets pulled into a battle of life and death. SasuSaku, GaaOc.


**Nothing I can't handle.**

**I do not own Naruto. xd**

Somethings I have to explain before I start, so nobodys confused. Everything is the same as it is in the real story, except that there's a new character that this story will be about. Also.. All the Akatsukis are alive, except Itachi.

"Wait a minute. Are you serious?" asked the Hokage, her voice barely a whisper. "Very much so", replied the red haired young woman. The Hokage shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what to say", she whispered, "but you must be telling the truth. I mean, look at you. You look exactly like Kuchina." The redhead smirked. "Well, she _is _my _mother_, so I guess it's kind of reasonable." She couldn't help but to let of a wide grin. The Hokage gasped. "You really are her daughter", she said, her voice amazed, "to think that Minato and Kuchina had twins." The Hokage smiled gently at her. "Welcome back, then, Uzumaki Rina." The redheads big, blue eyes widened in surprise. She smiled, and the Hokage saw the pure happiness in her eyes. "I guess I should go see my brother then, ne? Do you know where he is?" asked Rina, and smirked. "Aa, Naruto is on the training grounds." Rina smiled to the Hokage, bowed slightly, and turned to walk out the door. "Oy, Rina, before you leave, I would like to ask you a question." Rina turned around again, looking at the Hokage with confused eyes. "Knock yourself out." she said and smiled. "What rank are you?" asked the Hokage. Rina turned around and started walking towards the door. As she opened it, she turned her head towards the Hokage, and answered with a light voice. "Sannin." And with that, she left the room. The Hokage looked after her, her eyes widened in amazement. She did not doubt for one second, that this girl was telling the truth.

Rina walked slowly through the village. It was an odd feeling to know that even though this was her first time there, it was still her home. She realized that someone was watching her. She turned her head to the left, only to see four boys. Three of them all but staring at her. The fourth one was only eyeing her curiously, as expected, since she was new in the village. "Hey! You new in town?" asked one of the boys, with red markings on his cheeks. One of the other boys that were staring at her had dark hair and a troubled expression on his face. The third one looked outright weird, with his green, tight jumpsuit and black bowl cut. "Matter of fact, I am." She replied. The boy smiled in surprise, as though he had not expected her to answer him. "What's your name?" he asked, hoping she would answer. She looked at the boy, and a small smirk escaped her lips as she was quite enjoying the attention, and decided to answer. "My name is Rina. Uzumaki Rina." She answered. She noticed that all of them gasped, and stiffened. "Y-you're... N-Narutos... relative...?" Gasped the boy that had not been staring at her, until now. "His sister, to be exact." She corrected. Their eyes widened in surprise. She just smiled at them and started walking towards the training grounds. On her way there, she got lost in her thoughts. What if her brother didn't believe her? Or worse; what if he didn't want anything to do with her? She swallowed hard, and realized that she was at the training grounds. She looked up, searching for someone. Finally her eyes met another pair of eyes. Eyes that was just as big, and as blue as hers. She immediately realized that this boy, this _man_ was her brother. She walked over to him, slowly. "Hello." She greeted. He nodded at her. He looked confused. "Y-you... look just like... my m-mother." He said, his voice shaking. She smiled at him. "Naruto", she said in a low voice, "I'm your sister." His eyes widened. Suddenly a huge grin appeared on his face. "R-really?" he almost screamed. "That's awesome!" Then his eyebrows furrowed. "B-but... how?" he asked.

Rina calmly explained the same thing that she had just explained to the Hokage. She told him about the man that had stolen the kyubi from their mother as she was giving birth. She explained that nobody knew that she existed, since they only thought that Naruto was born. She told him about the masked man, Uchiha Madara, whom had kidnapped her, after noticing her existence. He had cut open Kuchinas stomach, and simply pulled Rina out of it. By that time both Kuchina and Minato were dead. Madara had raised her as an unofficial member of the Akatsuki. He was very impressed with her power; she was, without doubt, stronger than any of the other members.

But he was very disappointed at her for not wanting to hurt people, for having a conscious. She had immediately realized that they were hunting, and killing, jinchuurikis. She knew that she couldn't do anything about that, but she refused to ever help the Akatsuki retrieve a jinchuuriki. A month ago, the line was crossed, as they had killed her best friend, only to retrieve the biju inside of her. This had pushed her over the edge, and caused her to nearly kill each and everyone in the group. How ever, she managed to retreat, before her urges to kill were to strong for her to ignore them. None of the Akatsuki members got of easily.

None of them died, but all of them were brutally injured, some of them nearly killed. That was when she decided to come to Konoha. She remembered that when she was little, Madara had told her that she had a brother there, named Naruto. And here she was.

Naruto looked shocked. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes, but after a while the confusion changed to understanding. Then he grinned widely, and gave her a big bear hug. "Welcome home, little sister." He said, his voice overjoyed. She smiled. "Thank you... big brother." She said and her smile widened. "So... Are you going to stay here in Konoha?" he asked, and looked at her with curious eyes.

"I think so, yeah", she said, "I really like it here." Naruto smiled at his newfound sister. "I'm glad." He said. "Well, I'm gonna go see Tsunade, and ask her if I can stay here." Rina said and smiled widely. "Oh! Ask her if you can be Konoha shinobi! Please? For me?" Naruto begged. She looked at him, her eyes stunned. "Huh. Maybe I will", she said smiling, "Konoha kunoichi, huh? It _does_ sounds good." she grinned. "Well I'll go there right now", Rina said and hugged her brother, "Bye, Naruto."

"So... can I?" Rina asked. "Hm. Well you would be a great shinobi, probably better than every ninja in this town. And you know what? I'm gonna give you your first mission." Rinas mouth fell open. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? THANK YOU!" she screamed and her smile was so wide it looked as though it was too big for her face. Tsunade smiled when she looked at the young read haired woman. "It's an A-rank mission." Rinas smile widened even more. "It's a spy job. I need you to spy on the Akatsuki." She looked at Rina and tried to picture what she would say. "I'm in. They won't even notice me, and even if they did, they can't do anything about it." She said and smiled. "Can I go right now?" She asked. "I was actually hoping that you say that." The Hokage answered. "Thank you very much." Said Rina and bowed before quickly leaving the room. She was excited to be goin on a mission.

**(A/N) It's a weeeird story, I know. O: But I haven't really planned the first couple of chapters. I've kinda only invisionised the last ones. So I'm trying to work up to the end. xD **


End file.
